Beautiful Encounter
by DrIvEnByPuRpOsE
Summary: Damon is heartbroken after Elena reveals that she chose Stefan, and she always would. He leaves town as promised. Elena won't be the only one in transition. Damon embarks on a journey of truly discovering who he is. In the process he finds real, genuine love. A Damon and OC story.


AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Twilight Saga, nor any of the characters mentioned except for Sage Cullen. She is my original character. This work will be AU and characters OOC. This is how I see these characters in my world. It's a Dage or Samon fiction. I'm not following canon so to speak for either work but just for reference, the story picks up after season three for VD, and BD2. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_So this is what it all comes down to_, those were the thoughts of Damon Salvatore as he downs another shot of bourbon. Elena was now in transition. She had informed him only moments before that she chose Stefan. _It will always be Stefan, she said._ These last weeks had been pretty shitty. His best friend died, he lost the love of his life and his baby brother. Mystic Falls doesn't have much that has value to him.

This is how he ends up in Forks WA. He needed to get as far away as possible from Mystic Falls and he had never heard of this place, so no one from the Scooby gang should find him here. He intended to keep a low profile. He had enough blood bags to last a few months. He had no intention of drinking from the _tap_ so to speak until he knew the wheeling and dealings of this little Podunk town.

He was now in Port Angeles, the _happening spot,_ he laughed. The Grill had more appeal than this Italian restaurant, _Bella Italia. _He sat at the bar, trying to blend in. He notices the couple who lives next to him. Well one of many, the house is huge, and quite a few people live there. He believes that's Rosalie or Rosalyn and ape boy he likes to call him, Emmett or something or the other. The blonde is hot, though not really his type. Something is up with that family he suspects. His order is ready, he takes it to go.

He is adjusting to a quiet life. He works at the local bank, he decides to put one of his many degrees to use. It passes the time and he can meet new people. He's off on the weekends, that's a plus. Since there's not really a night life here he spends this time drinking bourbon and sulking. He's battling whether or not he should try to sort through his emotions or just shut them off. Moments like this, he hates that he can't get drunk. He realizes his blood bank is almost dry. He either needs to compel someone at the local health center for more bags, or compel a human blood bag. Decisions, decisions!

After work the next week, he's waiting outside for the medical assistant he compelled to meet him once a month with his supply.

Sage walks back inside before either of the two gentlemen could see her. She immediately calls Carlisle. "Dad, we have a problem."

Sage Marie Cullen sits with her family and discusses what she witnessed today. Everyone has been keeping tabs on the newcomer. Forks is a small town, and with looks like that, it was hard for the raven haired man to go unnoticed.

Edward is the first to speak, "It's apparent, he is a vampire. But I don't think he means us any harm or the towns people. Although he likes human blood, he's not attacking anyone."

"You mean that we know of, we can't say that for sure, not when Sage says he used some sort of hypnosis to get blood from the health center," Rosalie stated. She's always concerned that somehow they will be exposed. For once she just wants peace and to be able to call some place home for a time.

"Babe, why go through all of that if all he has to do is hypnotize them or whatever, I agree with Edward At least let's talk to the guy first." If looks could kill Emmett would be dead, that and if he wasn't already dead. Sage watches her siblings argue. She notices that her parents are awfully quiet, and Jasper seems to be far off.

By the end of the conversation, they decided to just keep a close eye on him. Intervene only if need be.

A few months pass without incident. It was Carlisle and Esme's anniversary and he was whisking her away to Brazil for two weeks. Her brothers and sisters whom were with their significant others all went on a ski trip. Not wanting to be the odd man out, Sage decided to sit this trip out. They insisted that she come and would have canceled the trip had she not _charmed_ them into going.

Sage was the baby in their family, both literally and figuratively. Carlisle and his beautiful wife Esme adopted seven children. The reality is that he turned each of them and his wife into vampires. For various reasons, with Esme it was because he could not and would not live without her. As for his children, he met each of them at different times during his 300 plus years on this earth, and each of them would have died had he not intervened. He always gave them a choice. He raised them all in a sense. He taught them how to feed and control their thirst. Sage was 23 when she met him, dying from infection. She had been severely burned, it was in 1924, and someone torched her family's home. Her father was white, and her mother was black and American Indian. Even today, although more acceptable, miscegenation is frowned upon. Children that are multiethnic suffer from a loss of self so to speak because of a cruel world. Back then, it literally cost you your life though. It cost her parents theirs. While in the hospital, Carlisle offered her immortality. She and her family had been together ever since. Although technically she's older than Edward by a few months, he has been a vampire longer. Now Bella, his wife a mere babe as a vampire and 18 by human years has become the baby. But due to Sage's petite frame she's still the little one, Emmett affectionately gave her that nickname. She and Edward were the last two who were unwed. And then there was one.

Deciding against going out Sage instead chooses to go to her favorite spot. It's out in the meadow atop the trees. She and Edward would sit for hours on end, talking endlessly. There was a time when she thought Edward was her match. He only saw her as his sister. She heard a branch break and nearly tumbled out of the tree when suddenly hazel met methane blue orbs. Damon's excellent instincts and reaction time prevented her fall.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could have broken my neck!" she screamed at him.

"Yeah, but you didn't, and even if you did you would have woke up at some point wouldn't you? Thank you would have sufficed." He smirked, and offered his hand, "I'm Damon Salvatore, which I'm sure you already know. And you are?"

"Sage Cullen."

He really was a beautiful man. He was so full of contrasts. Dark hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, sinister smile, lean but muscular at the same time. Although something told you this guy was dangerous. Something pulls you in. He took in her appearance as well. She was small and curvy, caramel complexion with chocolate tresses, almond shaped hazel eyes, and pouty full lips. She was beautiful, she looked exotic. She smelled wonderful. His gums ached, his fangs wanted to release, his pants felt tighter, she was stirring up all kinds of emotions. Suddenly she realized she had been projecting her arousal onto him. Sage is an empath, but not only can she feel what you feel, she can project feelings on to you. Her sibling calls it her _charm._

"Well Sage, what do you say, we get a _bite_ to eat."

AN: This has not been beta'd. I need one if anyone is interested. I write a lot but I'm no professional by a long shot. I would like to improve, but be gentle with the critiques. Oh yes, and please review.


End file.
